


i should’ve worshipped her sooner

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Knifeplay, Non-Explicit, Power Dynamics, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: If Lily was his window to the light, then Bellatrix was a gateway to darkness, and Severus wanted to be consumed. Whatever that may mean.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	i should’ve worshipped her sooner

**Author's Note:**

> written for the hphet mini fest and crossposted [here](https://hphet.dreamwidth.org/212022.html) & [here](https://hphet.livejournal.com/225683.html), with the warnings: non-explicit knifeplay, recreational drug (potion?) use, unhealthy relationship, marauders’ era.

Severus’ arm is still red-raw and burning when Bellatrix drags him into the room she keeps at her sister’s home. His collar is clutched in her hand, his robe pulled tight against the curve of his neck, black fabric digging into flesh as she urges him toward the bed. Severus drops down to the mattress obediently, following the silent command; this isn’t new, not exactly. It’s been brewing for some time, ever since the first night Lucius had introduced them, his hand heavy on Severus’ back as Bellatrix spat a string of insults that could’ve put her cousin to shame. 

He’d been caught up in his indignation, then. Blinded by the need to prove himself. He knows better, now. She may never think him _worthy_ , but that fact is inconsequential. He has the talent. More importantly, he now has the Mark.

“Off,” Bellatrix orders, and even the breathy pant of her voice carries the command. She’s all hard lines and harsh, biting words, and it’s beautiful in the way that it’s desirable, in the way that Severus wants to be like that, wants to walk into a room and have people quiver in fear-riddled respect. “ _Now.”_

He follows the instruction, his outer robe pulled open and pushed aside, a fire lighting low in his stomach as Bellatrix settles on top of him. She places a knee on either side of his torso, body flush against his groin, and Severus knows she can feel the growing hardness there: a mix of power, pleasure, the lingering effects of his Elation Elixir. It’d been passed around in celebration of his initiation, the brew a product of his own modifications, the original recipe banned by the Ministry; he’d made a small fortune selling it under the table in his seventh year.

Bellatrix grows impatient as he works open his undershirt, his hands swatted aside as she reaches beneath her skirts to retrieve the dagger that sits in the holster around her thigh. Her mouth curls as he places his arms back against the mattress, something akin to approval flashing in her dark eyes at his easy obedience. Severus’ breath quickens at the look, the growing warmth in his lower stomach burning bright, and Bellatrix cuts the rest of his shirt open, the sharp, silver edge of the knife catching on his abdomen and making his breath hitch.

It’s not a surprise, the dagger. She’s used it on him before. _A test_ , she’d called it, face twisted in the shadow of a smile as she’d dragged the blade across his arm and watched him bleed. She’d wanted to see how much he could handle, he’d thought, and so he’d clenched his teeth and took everything she had to give, the wounds near-fatal if not for the help of magic.

He’d been dizzy, afterwards. Light-headed and brimming with an inexplicable desire. She’d handed him blood-replenishment and laid down as he’d downed it, skirts pulled around her waist as she’d allowed him the _privilege_ of tasting her. _A reward_ , she’d said, the word caught in the midst of a cackle. Satisfaction had shot down his spine when it’d broken off into a groan, enthusiasm making up for inexperience as his tongue had explored her cunt.

She hadn’t touched him in return, but it’d only encouraged his obsession. His _infatuation_. Bellatrix represents everything he wants, everything he _deserves_ , a wickedness like no other lurking behind the sane façade. If Lily had been his window to the light, then Bellatrix was a gateway to darkness, and Severus wants to be consumed; it’s the only option he has left.

The Mark on his left arm reminds him that he’s succumbed to the temptation. It burns again as fabric brushes over it, Bellatrix discarding his undershirt without care, her excitement doubling as she takes in the scarred flesh. She holds him in place, fingers curled around the bony jut of his wrist, nails grazing the flesh as she tightens her grip. His arm is brought to her mouth so she can place a kiss to the fresh wound, tongue slipping past her lips to lick against the heated skin, her eyes dropping down to meet his as a groan catches between his teeth.

Severus can see the desire there, now. The heat that softens Bellatrix’s disdain. When he’s granted the permission to touch, her hands directing where his are allowed to go, he can _feel_ it, too: white-hot and all-consuming, the shadow of approval so close to what he’s always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a severus/bellatrix playlist with one (1) song in it and that song is take me to church by hozier, so naturally that’s where the title comes from. hope you liked it! 
> 
> catch me at [tumblr](http://sistersblack.tumblr.com/) ♡


End file.
